Historia de no olvidar
by Chocofresas
Summary: Este es un relato muy popular de mi cuidad lo adapte a los personajes de ccs espero les guste


_Este relato es popular en mi ciudad y me ha dado la idea de adaptarlo con los personajes de ccs compartirlo con ustedes para los que lo conocen y para los que no espero que sea de su agrado aunque sea un poco corto. XD_

_ccs no me pertenece pertenece a las chicas de clamp_

*************************************************************************************

Hace cierto tiempo un muchacho de mirada ámbar y cabellos castaños desordenados ,se encontraba en una disco muy popular de la ciudad de tomoeda, cuando vio a una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos como el jade sentada sola en una mesa, el joven quedo prendado de la belleza de ella en ese momento y decidió acercársele para conocerla.

-_Hola_- dijo el joven de mirada ambarina

-_Hoe… hola_- contesto ella sorprendida por la belleza de ese joven

-¿_Como te llamas_?- pregunto el castaño

-_Sa...Sakura Kinomoto_ ¿_y tú_?

-_Shaoran Li_

-_Por que te encuentras sola Sakura ¿puedo llamarte así no?_

-_Si claro_- contesto ella – _es que es la primera vez que vengo aquí y he venido sola_ – continuo la chica

-_Ya veo_- comento el- _Te molesta si te hago compañía, es que me pareces muy hermosa_ –argumento el castaño

-_No claro que no me molesta en lo absoluto y tú también eres muy bello_ – dijo ella sonrosada

A el ese sonroso le pareció encantador y se dio cuenta de que esa chica le gustaba.

-¿_Te gustaría bailar Sakura_? – Pregunto el joven.

-_Claro Shaoran me encantaría bailar_- comento ella con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de bailar casi toda la noche Shaoran se ofreció a llevar a Sakura en su auto a su casa y ella gustosa acepto.

En el viaje Shaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura temblaba de frió y en muy amablemente se quito su chaqueta y se la presto

-_Gracias_- susurro ella

-_Aquí es_- Dijo la joven cuando llegaron a una casa amarillo pastel muy bonita- _Muchas gracias por traerme_ _Shaoran_.

-_Por nada ¿Sakura?_ – comenzó el dudoso.

-¿_Si_? – pregunto ella curiosa.

-¿_Te gustaría salir con migo mañana_? – pregunto el nervioso

-_Claro que si pasa por mí a las 17:00_- contesto ella feliz – _Bueno debo irme, toma tu chaqueta_.

-_No hay problema_- contesto el – _me la regresas mañana ahora entra que hace mucho frió_.

Ella se inclino hacia el y le abrazo y le susurro al oído – _Muchas gracias_- y le beso la mejilla.

El sorprendido y sonrosado contesto -_no hay de que_.

El observo como ella agitaba su mano en señal de despedida y entraba a su casa.

Y cuando la vio cerrar la puerta, arranco su auto y se fue.

Al otro día a las 17:00 Shaoran se encontraba fuera de la casa de Sakura, caminando lentamente se acerco a la puerta y golpeo un par de veces.

Lo atendió una hermosa mujer de alrededor de unos 40 a 45 años con el cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes similares a los de Sakura.

-_Buenas tardes_- saludo el – ¿_Se encuentra Sakura_?- pregunto.

La mujer abrió enormemente sus ojos verdes en los cuales apareció una sombra de tristeza.

-_Lo siento joven_- dijo la mujer – _Mi hija Sakura murió hace tres años_- dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-_Pero...Pero como si yo estuve con ella ayer estuvimos en una discoteca y la acompañe asta aquí y todo._

-_De nuevo se lo repito joven mi hija falleció atropellada por un auto cuando iba a una fiesta y ayer exactamente_ se _cumplieron 3 años de su muerte_ – contesto la mujer

-_Pero no puedo creerlo_ - dijo Shaoran muy sorprendido

-_Escúcheme joven, valla al cementerio de tomoeda y siga derecho en la tercera esquina de vuelta hacia la_ derecha y _enseguida ahí esta la tumba de mi hija_.

Shaoran quien no salía de su asombro contesto – _muchas gracias Señora y disculpe la molestia_- y así se subió a su auto y tomo rumbo al cementerio.

Al llegar siguió las indicaciones que le había dado la mujer y no lo pudo creer y allí estaba la tumba de ella que decía:

_Sakura Kinomoto amada hija y una gran amiga_

_1988-2006_

Pero lo más increíble fue que en la tumba se encontraba colgada la chaqueta de Shaoran,

El la tomo aun no creyendo lo que veía y se la coloco y al poner su mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta encontró un papel que decía:

_Shaoran:_

_Muchas gracias por hacerme feliz aunque sea una noche._

_Att: Sakura Kinomoto_

**_Fin_**


End file.
